


Honeymoon

by Shipping_fever



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chapters of fluffy smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Seriouslt just them, more sinful tags will be added, smut as far as the eye can see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_fever/pseuds/Shipping_fever
Summary: Dave and Tavros are together let the long needed smut begin





	1. Light a fire in me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hand jobs

Currently you Dave Strider are doing dishes, it sucks, currently you are in some fucked up dream bubble of a cozy town with all that lame ass cliche small town vibe just pulsing through every house. You live with the cute bull boy know as Tavros, at first it was like any average story, Boy meets alien then alien steals his heart they end up together all that good romance shit. 

 

There's a lot of questions about this bubble, how this all started, but the only thing you care about is finally getting some action after all this time with Tavros, outside the kitchen you hear soft footsteps of said alien waking up from their nap walking into the kitchen before resting his head on your shoulder. You both are the same height so his horns press against the back of your head a bit a smile twitching at your lips. "Hey-" he says his voice scratchy and sleepy sending all those sexy ass vibes to your stomach a heat churning in your guts as you empty the sink to turn around kissing him for a few seconds. 

 

He smiles softly at first before he smells your neck a bit then chuckles, "Really?" he asks his voice just above a whisper as you sigh out pushing your hips away back against the counter. Currently you were just wearing a t shirt with boxers while Tavros wore a hoodie and boxers just teasing the bottom of the hoodie, worst part about this bull being so fucking sexy all the time was you were pumping out horny smells or something you were grinding against Tavros when he tried to explain this to you. You dont even get to summon a smartass answer as he slips his hands up under your shirt his hands warm- he's always warm.

 

Sure we could lie saying you took control like the sick badass you are but why miss out on being bathed in the gentle touch of Tavros? His teeth scrap against your neck as he pushes you closer against the counter. "Fuck-" you sigh out as he gets a leg between your own his knee too perfect to not grind against, he leaves you shivering as a laugh falls from his lips while you rut against him like a virgin at a sex party- wait what? That was terrible come on thoughts be cooler than that, we'll get them next time.

 

Your movements are slow as the friction of fabric against your hard on makes you sigh out, it gets better when Tavros pushes his knee against you harder making you choke out a soft moan. "Fuck dude, don't tease a guy like this" you plead as he lifts you up onto the counter to palm you through your underwear making you squirm on the counter with pride being his bottom bitch. Soon you have your arms wrapped around his neck panting into his hair as he jerks you off using that sweet sweet tongue to slick things up when it gets a bit to rough for you to thrust into his hands. All sorts if pleas pour out stuff like, "Fuck-" a classic, "Don't stop- fuck me don't you dare stop" oho sassy are we? At that remark he slows down pressing lazy kisses to your jawline making you sob out as he slows his hand, "Im sorry- fuck dont stop that sweet talented hand, i'll take out the trash forever you can't leave a bro hanging" you plead as he picks up the slow pace that crushes your soul just to build you back up

 

Shaking slightly he fucking does all the shit that has you seeing stars, he toys with the slit making you arch your back like the fucking letter C, kneading your balls gently making your toes curl and- oh fuck- fuck fuck wait no- "Tavros im close" you choke out your voice cracking and strained as he picks up the pace making you cling to him and tremble. He cleans you up when your done, even fucking carries you to the sofa for some deserved cuddles seriously it's like your living in candy land with all this sugar. A kiss to your sweety head makes you sigh out curling up against his chest 


	2. Take me to cloud 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy morning sexy times

You wake up on your back, well you kinda have to sleep that way due to your large horns, the only perk too sleeping this way is your very cuddly lover is snuggled up to your side arms as well as legs locked around your waist. Sighing you lay down stretching slightly as he breaths softly sometimes his fingers curling into the fabric of your shirt which always makes you smile. It's weird how this all started, with you living here in the small cozy town with humans and trolls alike living together. You think he's from another universe when you tell him you understand most of his human terms. You let him stay with you only to soon Pity him more than anything else you ever meet so of course you tried to make life cozy for him. Many sweeps have passed you lost track honestly yet you haven't seen anything change. You often wonder what other versions of yourself are out there . . . if they are as lucky as you to live the easy street life as Dave puts it.

 

The smell of baking apples hits your nose as you begin to purr while said blonde sighs in his sleep turning over so his back is pressed against your side, he always smelled that way when he was well to put it as clean as possible a bit frisky. Waiting it out it wasn't long before he's sitting up panting lightly while you rub the small of his back trying to sooth your Dave until he goes to straddle your lap. It didn't bother you that ever since you two announced you shared feelings for one another he was humping your leg every three seconds. From where he came from it sounds like his universe was harsh, no time for relaxing or anything like that, it makes you frown slightly at the thought of Dave being unhappy.

 

However that thought is dusted out quickly by him palming your bulge slit, gritting your teeth you look up at him smirking a bit, "morning" you say softly as he smiles slightly blonde locks falling in his face as his red eyes look you over. Dave must of had a real nice dream the way he's working you up which isn't that hard, soon he's thumbing his briefs off leaving him naked as your bulge slips out from your boxers waistband. You try to push those down further before he sits down on your lap the slick bulge of yours pushing into dave slowly making you tremble and fall back. 

 

Soon he has a nice steady rhythm going on taking his time every now and then leaning down to peck at your lips that you chase trying to get a little make out session in between, sighing Dave takes your hand his eyebrows furrowed a bit in pleasure as he starts to jerk himself while riding you which is the best sight in the whole world. Stuttered gasps escape his lips while he moans your name sometimes, the slow pace is nice you feel warmth flooding your chest making your toes curl.

 

"Dave" you moan out softly licking your lips slightly as he picks up the pace giving a hitched breath which is the sign he's close he lets out weak sighs chanting your name which is a huge boost to your self esteem. Clawing at his hips you try to be gentle with your claw like fingernails rocking your hips up against his as he comes shaking slightly while you hug him close nuzzling his neck as you pull out stroking yourself to reach climax even though he insists on riding you for longer. Sending off to shower after you both reach the peak of sex you change the sheets to get dressed then head down for breakfast. 

 

You loved Dave, it was like everyday was a honeymoon 


End file.
